Je saigne encore
by Netsuai Ringo
Summary: Songfic. L'histoire de Severus raconté peut-être dans les grandes lignes. Deathfic


Rating : T

Pairing : Lily Evans/Severus Snape

Genre : Songfic, Deathfic

Les personnages sont à Rowling, mais l'histoire m'appartient.

_**Je Saigne Encore**_

Il était jeune et seul. Il ne connaissait personne et pensait que cela lui suffisait. Il restait toujours dans une pièce sombre, faiblement éclairé par une ampoule qui commençait à rendre l'âme. Ses yeux aussi sombre et froid que la mort parcouraient les lignes d'un livre assez complexe, ayant déjà assimilé les plus simples. Sa mère était fière de lui, son père le méprisait et l'ignorait. Il aimait sa mère autant qu'il détestait son père, un homme alcoolique et brutal. Quelque fois, le jeune garçon sortait de temps à autre de sa maison lorsqu'il se sentait s'étouffer dans cette petite maison. Il vivait dans une ville industrielle au Nord de l'Angleterre et la fumée des usines emplissait l'air et ses poumons. Habitué, il s'en moquait éperdument. Il sillonnait sa rue, la tête baissée jusqu'à ce qu'il la remarque enfin.

Elle était jeune et jolie. Elle savait faire des choses que personne dans son entourage ne savait et en était très fière, ses parents l'étaient aussi au fil du temps même si, au début, ils en avaient été quelque peu effrayé. Elle aimait se balader dans sa rue avec sa sœur plus âgée au visage plus banal. Marchant d'un pas guilleret, elle chantonnait une chanson dont elle seule avait la connaissance pour l'avoir inventé. A quelques mètres d'elle, elle surprit un jeune garçon qui semblait se cacher derrière un bosquet d'un pauvre jardin. Souriant de cette timidité, elle décida de s'approcher de lui, néanmoins.

-Bonjour, dit-elle de sa voix chantante.

Le garçon ne répondit, semblant surprit qu'elle lui adresse la parole et se demandant s'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise blague.

-Tu ne sais pas parlé ? Demanda-t-elle.  
>-Bien sûr que je sais parler ! S'offusqua-t-il. Tu me prends pour qui ?<br>-Pardon, fit-elle, mais tu ne répondais pas. Tu t'appelles comment ?  
>-... Toi d'abord, répondit-il hésitant et semblant de ne pas vouloir sortir de son bosquet.<br>-Je m'appelle Lily Evans et j'habitue dans cette rue, et toi ? Se présenta-t-elle dans un petit rire qui ressemblait à un doux chant d'oiseau.  
>-... Severus Snape et je vis dans cette maison, fit-il en montrant sa maison qui ne payait pas de mine.<br>-Lily ! On doit rentrer et tu sais très bien que papa et maman nous interdit de parler aux étrangers !

Il s'agissait ni plus ni moins de la sœur de Lily qui venait de parler. Cette grande jeune fille possédait une chevelure blonde ainsi qu'un long cou et une mâchoire chevaline. Elle regardait d'un air mauvais cet ignoble petit garçon aux cheveux-mi-long touchant ses épaules, de couleur ébène et gras, au teint cireux. Ce dernier lui renvoyait son regard mais d'une manière plus effrayante dont lui seul avait le secret, ce qui incita la blondinette à rentrer chez elle sans demander son reste. La jeune sœur allait lui demander de l'attendre et partir à son tour lorsque le jeune garçon lui attrapa le poignet soudainement.

-Je sais ce que tu es, dit-il de but en blanc.  
>-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?<br>-Tu es... Tu es une sorcière.  
>-Ce n'est pas très gentil de dire ça aux gens !<p>

Et Lily partit aussitôt, récupérant dans le même temps son poignet, et rejoignit sa sœur en courant. Severus ne comprit pas trop. Qu'y avait-il de mal à énoncer une vérité ? Cette petite fille à la chevelure rousse et épaisse qui lui tombait sur ses épaules et aux yeux en amande semblable à deux émeraudes. Elle était jeune et belle, il était jeune et seul.

Lily avait été envoyée à Gryffindor et Severus à Slytherin. Deux maisons opposées. Deux maisons ennemies, et pourtant ces deux adolescents ne l'étaient pas. De temps à autres, ils se retrouvaient dans le par cet discutaient, étudiaient et quand le cœur y était pour le brun, ils riaient. Mais à part ces moments précieux pour le vert et argent, la rouquine n'était pas avec lui, elle était avec ses amies. Parfois, les Maraudeurs venait lui parler et dire du mal du garçon et bien souvent, quand le garçon en question était seul, ils venaient l'embêter et l'un d'entre finissait à l'infirmerie. Bien souvent, Severus était le plus blessé car il était seul. Jeune et seul. Lily grondait ses compagnons de classe, mais le résultat restait toujours le même ; elle restait ami avec eux. Severus ne comprenait pas.

_**Il a le droit de poser ses mains sur ton corps**__**  
><strong>__**Il a le droit de respirer ton odeur**__**  
><strong>__**Il a même droit aux regards qui le rendent plus fort**__**  
><strong>__**Mets-moi la chaleur de ta voix dans le cœur**_

Il était tombé amoureux de la belle jeune fille, mais elle ne l'aimait pas. Ils étaient ami, juste ami. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle pouvait bien trouver en la personne de James Potter, si arrogant, effronté, cruel avec ses ennemis – sur ce point, il se devait d'admettre qu'il n'était guère mieux. Il lui en avait déjà fait part et elle était d'accord avec lui, et pourtant... Et pourtant c'était lui que son cœur avait choisit, même si elle ne le savait pas encore, et cela fit mal au Slytherin.

_**Et ça fait mal, crois-moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme**__**  
><strong>__**Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme**__**  
><strong>__**Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort**__**  
><strong>__**Tout ce rouge sur mon corps**__**  
><strong>__**Je te blesse dans un dernier effort**_

Il était tombé amoureux de la belle rouquine, son cœur ne brûlait que pour elle. Severus était pourtant heureux de se compter parmi ses précieux amis, mais il souffrait tellement de n'être plus à ses yeux. Quelques fois, il priait un quelconque dieu existant que l'amour de la jeune Gryffindor ne se tourne vers le joueur de Quidditch, mais vers lui, son ami d'enfance. Il souffrait de cette incompréhension et se terrait dans son silence et dans le sourire de Lily.

_**Il aime caresser ton visage quand tu t'endors**__**  
><strong>__**Et toi, tut te permets de dire encore, encore**__**  
><strong>__**Je ce que ce qui ne tue pas nous rend plus fort**__**  
><strong>__**Mais moi, mais moi, je suis déjà mort**_

Severus Snape sillonnait les couloirs de l'école de Sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne tel un fantôme, rasant les murs et tentant de se faire aussi discret que possible. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'ami, ils semblaient plutôt être des acolytes qu'autre chose. Ils ne traînaient pas vraiment ensemble. C'était pour cela que le jeune garçon était la plupart du seul. Cela ne le dérangeait pas, bien au contraire puisqu'il les trouvait aussi stupide les uns que les autres mis à part les frères Lestranges ainsi que la jeune Bellatrix.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers un lieu calme où personne ne l'ennuierait, il perçut une voix familière si chère à son cœur qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille. Ne voulant se faire repérer et curieux de savoir ce qu'il se passait, le Slytherin se cacha derrière une colonne de pierre et tendit l'oreille afin de mieux entendre.

-Arrête d'insister s'il te plaît, James.  
>-J'insisterai jusqu'à ce que tu me dises si oui ou non, tu aimes Servillus !<p>

Le surnommé Servillus grinça de ses dents jaunâtre à ce surnom qu'il détestait tant.

-Tu es ridicule, James. Sev' n'est qu'un ami, alors laisse le tranquille, gronda Lily.

Alors que Severus pleurait intérieurement de tout son être, il pouvait aisément deviner le sourire mental carnassier et victorieux du Poursuiveur à cette réponse.

_**Et ça fait mal, crois-moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme**__**  
><strong>__**Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme**__**  
><strong>__**Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort**__**  
><strong>__**Tout ce rouge sur mon corps**__**  
><strong>__**Je te blesse dans un dernier effort**_

Cela fait plusieurs jours depuis que le jeune adolescent avait entendu la discussion entre James et Lily et il n'arrivait pas à digérer encore cela. Pire que tout, il ne supportait les rires moqueurs et les sourires méchants des Maraudeurs. Il réussissait tant bien que mal à cacher son mal être à sa si précieuse amie qui lui avait involontairement brisé le cœur. Et pourtant... et pourtant il avait su dès sa rencontre avec la jeune fille que jamais son cœur ne lui appartiendrait pas, qu'il serait considéré que comme un ami et cela lui fit mal au cœur, comme si on lui plantait un poignard au plus profond de son être et il n'aimait pas cela, tout au contraire. Cependant, il ne voulait pas en parler à son amie. Il avait trop peur d'agacer la Gryffindor et de la perdre. Alors il avait décidé de faire taire toute cette contrariété en lui et se concentrer sur ses BUSES.

_**Mais je saigne encore, je souris à la mort**__**  
><strong>__**Mais je saigne encore**_

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. James Potter décida de divertir son meilleur ami Sirius Black en humiliant publiquement Severus Snape avec un Leviscorpus. Ce qui permit à bon nombre d'étudiants d'Hogwart de distinguer son caleçon de couleur gris souris et se moquer de son infortune. Bien évidemment, Lily Evans vint en aide au Slytherin et houspilla contre les Maraudeurs et c'est à ce moment-là que tout dérapa. Profondément humilié et énervé, le vert et argent insulta la jeune fille de « _Sang de Bourbe_ » ; Leur amitié se brisa net.

_**Tout ce rouge sur mon corps**_

A plusieurs reprises, le jeune homme avait tenté de présenter des excuses, mais la belle jeune fille avait refusé de l'écouter. Alors il s'était complètement tourné vers la magie noire, mais cela ne lui suffisait pas. Il n'en avait jamais assez, il lui en fallait toujours plus afin d'oublier la belle rouquine, son refus de pardonner, son amour profond pour elle. Il voulait l'oublier, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Et il le rencontra et fut persuadé qu'il l'aiderait à se libérer. Le fils de Tobias Snape rêvait de liberté, de gloire, de richesse et surtout de reconnaissance. Il était jeune et seul, alors il s'enrôla parmi les premiers Mangemorts. Seulement, il ne s'attendait pas qu'il devait dissimuler son statut de Sang-Mêlé et également retirer des vies.

_**Tout ce rouge sur mon corps**_

Il se sentait profondément coupable de la mort de la désormais feu Lily Evans Potter. Celle-ci avait épousé discrètement son ennemi et avait donné naissance à un fils. Ce même fils avait réussit, par on ne savait quel miracle, à mettre hors d'état de nuire le plus puissant des mages noir, Voldemort. Et Severus Snape ne voulait plus tuer et avait rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix et avait juré de protéger de sa vie le garçon qui a survécu. Et c'était ce qu'il s'était évertué à faire pendant au moins sept ans et il avait dut tuer son précieux ami et protecteur, Albus Dumbledore afin de garder intacte sa couverture d'espion.

Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait percé à jour et Nagini, son serpent, son serpent, l'avait mordu, répandant ainsi son venin mortel dans le corps de l'homme. Et alors que Voldemort s'en allait, le laissant pour mort, le jeune fils Potter apparut devant lui, s'agenouillant et l'appelant. Mais l'ancien professeur de Potion souhaitait qu'il se taise. Alors Severus, dans ses dernières forces, posa ses mains froides sur les joues chaudes du jeune garçon qui se tut instantanément.

-Regardes-moi...

Et Harry Potter lui obéit docilement et laissa le mourant plonger son regard onyx, pour la première fois si ouvert, dans les siens, dans ses yeux en amandes à la couleur de l'émeraude. Harry Potter avait les yeux de Lily Evans, de sa mère. Et ce n'était qu'à ce moment-là que l'homme comprit que le garçon qui a survécu ressemblait bien plus à son amie d'enfance qu'à son père. Le Prince de Sang-Mêlé n'eut que le temps d'offrir tous ses souvenirs qu'il gardait au plus profond de son être au garçon et souffla :

-Harry... Lily... Pardonne-moi...

Et le Slytherin ferma les yeux, expirant sa dernière goulée d'air. Severus Snape avait rendu l'âme, il était mort et avait respecté sa promesse. Il pouvait à présent reposer en paix et bon nombre de personne qui trouvèrent son corps à la fin de la Grande Bataille Finale pensèrent qu'entourer de son sang, l'homme ressemblait à un ange déchu. Un ange qui venait de regagner le ciel.


End file.
